


Powerless

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Despite all the progress that's been made, Eclipse is still traumatized by past events.





	

 

"It's okay, it's okay Eclipse."

 

It had happened out of nowhere.  No one could have foreseen it coming.  They had known Eclipse's mental state wasn't fully healed after the incident with the witch, but they had not anticipated it being on such a level as this.

 

All it had been was a simple meeting between Megatron and his closest advisors.  Eclipse had been there only because it was better for her recovery to be with her husband than anyone else.  She had been recovering at a rather steady pace, now able to sit a little further from Megatron's side and easily able to keep herself calm by crocheting or knitting.

 

Everything had been thrown into chaos when Shockwave had gotten up to grab more tea and had asked Eclipse is she had wanted any.  Which would have caused no issue except that to get her attention, Shockwave had reached out and touched her elbow.

 

That was when the screaming and crashing and madness ensued.

 

About two minutes later after screaming and Strika and the guards rushing in, they were left with Megatron holding an inconsolable Eclipse in his arms as the rest could only watch as their Queen broke down.

 

"M-My King-"

 

"It's alright, Shockwave." Eclipse's whine nearly smothered Megatron's hushed tone, "It's not your fault."

 

"But I-"

 

"I believe that will be all for today.  I would like to be alone with my wife."

 

No one dared to argue with the King.  Shockwave gave the Ogre King once last glance, an apology on his lips, before he steeled himself and closed the door behind him.

 

Megatron was left with his inconsolable wife.  He had thought to have the doctor and therapist come to check on Eclipse, but he decided to let this episode settle before he brought her to them.  Eclipse was too overwhelmed at the moment.  He didn't want to agitate her any further into something worse than this.

 

It hurt him to see his wife so troubled by this, but all he could do was hold her close and let her cry into his arms.

 

Once again, he was powerless to do anything for her.

 

END


End file.
